Neko Hisoka
by Deadly-moon
Summary: First it was Tsuzuki who turned into a dog, now it's Hisoka's turn. Slash. Summery will probably change when i think of a better one. Sequel to Inu Tsuzuki, rated M for now, may change.
1. Blushing

**This is the Sequel to Inu Tsuzuki that I promised. If you're reading this and haven't read the first one, then that's your fault, now isn't it. But guess what, it's not too late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: TsuxHis (Maybe Tatari if I feel like it)**

**Warning: Yaoi. Enough said.**

**Also, if you don't know, most of my ideas that i put in my story are very random and i usually come up with them right on the spot.**

* * *

Hisoka was in the office when Tsuzuki barged in, " 'Soka! 'Soka! Look what I got!" he said while holding up a bag of sweets.

"Quit playing around and do your paperwork!" Hisoka said, not even looking at Tsuzuki.

It had been almost three months since the Inu Incident, but there hadn't been any progress in their relationship, just a few kisses every now and then, and sometimes they would go out to restaurants and the park and the like, but that was it.

Tsuzuki frowned; he had wanted to share his newfound treasure with his young lover. He walked over to Hisoka, and leaned over his partner's shoulder, looking at what he was doing, of course the younger man was diligently doing his work.

" 'Soka, are you alright?" Tsuzuki had noticed that Hisoka wasn't feeling well for the past few days, his face was always looked flushed, and he seemed to be avoiding Tsuzuki most of the time.

"I'm fine just get to work," Hisoka said quietly, after noticing Tsuzuki standing behind him.

Tsuzuki looked sadly at the back of Hisoka's head, '_Have I done something wrong?_' He thought sadly to himself.

" 'Soka?" He tried getting Hisoka's attention, but the boy kept his eyes on the papers he was working on.

Tsuzuki thought a moment, had he forgotten something important? Did he miss something? Did he do something wrong?

Tsuzuki sighed, he wasn't going to figure anything out if he didn't talk to Hisoka. He'd learned that earlier, with the whole mishap of turning halfway inu.

" 'Soka, did I do something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, and turned Hisoka's chair to face him. Hisoka looked surprised, and his face was red, and he didn't look too happy either.

Tsuzuki put his face close up to Hisoka's, making the boy look him straight in the eyes. Hisoka leaned back quickly, more surprised, and his face was redder than what it was a second ago.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tsuzuki asked, maybe Hisoka was feeling sick or something.

"I'm fine, now, for the last time, go back to work."

Tsuzuki dropped to his knees quickly and put his head on Hisoka's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Did I do something you don't like?" Tsuzuki asked, '_Just give me a sign, please._' He had to know what he did wrong. Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you… do you regret it? Being with me, I mean." Tsuzuki asked mournfully. If it was anything, it was probably this.

Hisoka's was starting to look irritated, but it quickly changed to surprise. and then thoughtfulness.

"Baka," Hisoka said, "Why would I regret being with you?" He reached down and pulled Tsuzuki up, and there lips barely brushed together when-

"Bon! Bon! I need you to-," Watari had walked in on their intimate moment. "Oh, um, sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head and a grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry to disturb this… intimate moment," He said, "But could I borrow Bon for a moment?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki were still in the same position that Watari had walked in on, albeit heads turned to look at him.

"Wh-what do you need?" Hisoka asked, Tsuzuki was positive that he was blushing.

"Um, you know what, never mind," Watari said, and walked back out the door.

"Wh-what did he want?!" Hisoka was still blushing, but he was looking irritated now, and was looking at the door Watari had just left out of, his hands still on either side of Tsuzuki's face.

Everyone already knew about Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship, the news had spred through the office like wildfire, and everyone wouldn't stop bugging the two lovers. It annoyed Hisoka to no end, though Tsuzuki didn't mind.

" 'Soka?" Tsuzuki looking back at Hisoka, who still had his eyes on the door, face a mixture of irritation, confusion, and embarrassment.

"Yeah, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka answered finally looked down at Tsuzuki, and then he remembered what he was doing.

Hisoka leaned down again, and was about to continue, brushing his lips with Tsuzuki's when-

" Hisoka! Hisoka!" Saya and Yuma burst through the door. "Hisoka! We have something for you!" They held up a pink dress with ribbons

Hisoka, of course, was very angry now and very, very scared. He looked down at Tsuzuki and stood up and started backing away.

Saya and Yuma were now advancing on Hisoka, who was trying to figure out a way to get away from the two energetic girls.

"Hisoka, I need to talk to you for a moment," Tatsumi walked in, peering at the spectacle before him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hisoka said; now he was able to get away from the two girls without having to do something totally degrading. Like wearing a dress, for instance.

He was following Tatsumi out the door, the girls pouting, when he remembered, "Tsuzuki, would you go see what Watari wanted earlier?" Tsuzuki nodded, frowning. He felt like he was going to cry, and he was having such an intimate moment with his 'Soka, but people kept ruining it.

Tsuzuki walked sullenly out of the office, leaving the girls there to pout, and walked off towards Watari's lab.

* * *

"Ah, Tsuzuki, what can I do for you?" Watari said distractedly, he had managed to **not** blow his lab up yet, but he was apparently working on it.

"Um, what did you need from my 'Soka earlier?" Tsuzuki asked, making sure to stay near the door just in case Watari decided to blow up the place up while he was there.

"Oh, that's right, I was going to see if he would try out something for me, but you two seemed to be busy," Watari said with a grin.

"I don't think my 'Soka would want to try anything at the moment, I don't think he's been feeling well lately. Sorry," Tsuzuki said apologetically.

"Well now, that's just too bad…" Watari thought for a moment, "Ah, I know, why don't you have Bon drink this, it'll definitely make him feel better in just a matter of time!" Watari said excitedly while going over to a shelf, shifting through a bunch of vials that had labels on it. He picked up one that had a swirling orange liquid in it, looked at the label, tore it off, and handed it to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki took the vial and peered at it suspiciously, he didn't think he could trust swirling colorful liquids in vials. Just call it a hunch.

"I'm… not sure this will help 'Soka, Watari,"

"Y-you mean, you don't trust me?" Watari looked at Tsuzuki like he was about to cry, and Tsuzuki immediately regretted saying what he did.

"Yes, yes I do, sorry, I'm just worried about 'Soka. Um, I'll try and see if 'Soka will take it, okay?"

"Yes, that'll do, I hope Bon feels better soon!" Watari said. Tsuzuki was on his way out of the lab, completely missing Watari's mischievous grin.

Tsuzuki walked back into his office, and sat down, wait for Hisoka and wondering if he should actually give his lover the vial or not. Did he really want to risk it, or did he want to make Hisoka feel better, and their relationship should get better too. But was he really that selfish? And besides, the minute Hisoka saw it, he would immediately know where it came from and whom it came from. If he were going to give it to the boy, he would have to find some way to hide it and, well, a whole bunch of things he would have to watch out for, especially since Hisoka was an empath and would know if he was hiding something.

Tsuzuki sighed; he was going to figure out something. It was going to take a while to think what to do though.

Maybe during their vacation, which was they were leaving for tomorrow. Tsuzuki had almost forgotten about it, they were going to Hokkaido. Yeah, that would be perfect. They would go to Hokkaido, and if Hisoka still hadn't started feeling any better, then Tsuzuki would figure out some way to slip the potion in a drink or something. They were going to be together for a while too, Tsuzuki was sure that he would be able to do it. He just had to make sure Hisoka didn't find out.

"Is something up?" Hisoka had just walked in, looking more tired than earlier.

"Ah, 'Soka, um, no, nothing's up," Tsuzuki said guiltily, he couldn't have been found out this early, right?

"Whatever," Hisoka went to his desk, and started getting ready to leave. The working day was almost over, and they were going to leave early so that they had enough to get to Hokkaido tomorrow. Even though they were going to teleport there, they were going to go sight seeing for the whole day, and so everyone was going to need a lot of energy.

Tsuzuki stood up and walked to Hisoka, and put his arms around Hisoka's waist from behind, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki! What the hell are you doing?" Hisoka had dropped the papers he had just picked up.

" 'Soka? Are you alright?" Tsuzuki said, he figured Hisoka was blushing a lot right now, but didn't let go.

"I-I told you, I'm alright, now let go!" Hisoka squeaked, but Tsuzuki just held on tighter.

"Did I do something wrong, 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked, but Hisoka just shook his head.

"Tsuzuki, let go, please?" Hisoka asked.

"Tell me what's wrong first," Tsuzuki almost commanded.

"I told you, I'm fine, really."

Tsuzuki didn't believe him, so he stood there, and left his arms around Hisoka. And man, Hisoka smelt really, really good! Before he could convince himself otherwise, he put his lips to Hisoka's neck, and started to kiss his lovers' neck. He heard a gasp and Tsuzuki smiled.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter of my new story. I really hope you like this story. If you haven't read the prequel to this story, then please do so, its called Inu Tsuzuki if you still don't know, also, you'll understand this story better.**

**If you like my story, then please, I beg of you. Give me some reviews.**

**Also, i've got most of the 2nd chapter already done, i just don't know when i'm going to put it up, maybe thursday or friday, you know, that way i can milk some reviews out of you. And also, i won't have access to the internet starting monday night until thursday night, and i don't want to put it up tomorrow or monday morning, unless i feel really good, and the only way to make me feel really good is GIVE ME REVIEWS. So, i hope you know what you have to do. Peace out.**


	2. Coffee

**This is the second chapter of Neko Hisoka, I hope you like it. **

**Also, for one thing, I just realized that I have a habit of thinking I've done something when I totally didn't. Which is weird, sometimes embarrassing.**

**What I mean is, I thought I wrote at the end of the first chapter is that I wasn't going to update until I had at least two reviews, but, when I read over it, it turns out that I didn't… D:**

**There's something I'd like to mention, because I didn't put it in the warning or anything. There is more than most likely going to be a lemon in later chapters. Definitely that of the lime nature. **

**Oh, and I totally just found out something that could work in this story really well, and now I feel proud of myself. You all will find out later. :) **

* * *

"Tsuzuki let go," Hisoka said, and gasped again.

"I told you, not until you tell me what's wrong," Tsuzuki said between kisses.

Tsuzuki **did** stop when he heard knocking on the office door. He 'hmphed,' and went to open the door. Wakaba had come by to ask about something for when they left the next day.

Tsuzuki answered her questions, she left, and then he turned back to Hisoka, who was just finishing getting ready to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked at him for a moment, "Do what you want. Besides, you'd probably just follow me anyway."

Tsuzuki gave a small smile, Hisoka knew him **very** well.

"Shall we go?" Tsuzuki offered his arm, but Hisoka just sighed and walked past him, and started out.

They'd been walking home together for a while, even though they could teleport. Tsuzuki wouldn't stop bugging Hisoka until he agreed.

* * *

Tsuzuki rang Hisoka's doorbell, and waited for a few seconds before Hisoka answered.

"Are you ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly, he had been waiting for this for forever. Well, not really, but for a very long time.

"Yeah, lets go then," Hisoka said, Tsuzuki thought that the boy didn't look like he had a lot of sleep, and silently promised Hisoka that he would make sure that he would let his lover get as much rest as he needed over this vacation.

* * *

The group had finally gotten to the hotel they were staying at in Hokkaido. It wasn't the best, but it was pretty good, and not a piece of crap that they sometimes had when they were working on cases.

It seemed Watari had managed to goad Tatsumi to spend a little extra on the vacation. Everyone knew that the secretary and the scientist liked each other, though it seemed that the two didn't know it themselves. At least Tatsumi didn't, Watari had actually came out with it, though he wouldn't let anyone tell the Shadow Master. Watari had told Tsuzuki just the other day that he was going to try and make a move on Tatsumi during the vacation.

"Ahhhh, I'm so tirreed!" Tsuzuki sighed happily, and stretched. He had good reason to be happy too, he was going to get to sleep in the same room with Hisoka. Tatsumi had gotten three two-bed bedrooms. It was Tsuzuki and Hisoka, Tatsumi and Watari, and Terazuma and Wakaba and a bedroom for Chief Kanoe all by himself.

They had gone in the hotel, and it was very nice. The rooms had two beds, a couch and table, a mini bar with sake (much to Tsuzuki's delight), and a really nice view.

Tsuzuki went to his room awhile after Hisoka had left, he had stayed to talk to the others, and decided it was late, and wanted to check in on his younger lover.

When Tsuzuki had gotten to his room, Hisoka was already asleep, and Tsuzuki sighed, maybe he should have left earlier, he would have been able to talk to his lover, but he didn't want to wake the boy up. Instead, he decided now was the time to put his plan to work, which mainly consisted of getting the vial out and hiding it somewhere he knew Hisoka wouldn't find it on accident (The mini bar).

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up early, before Hisoka did. He knew that the boy was going to wake up soon, so he hurried and got out the vial, and made coffee.

At first, when Tsuzuki made coffee for Hisoka, the younger wouldn't drink to much, sometimes none at all, and usually complained, but the boy gradually seemed to be getting a taste for Tsuzuki's concoction.

Hisoka woke up soon afterwards, and Tsuzuki handed him the coffee. The boy took it, but put it back down.

"I'm going to take a shower first," he said, and Tsuzuki almost whimpered.

"It'll get cold!" Tsuzuki almost pleaded.

"I'll heat it up or something."

"No. Now," after seeing the look on Hisoka's face, "Please?"

"What's the matter? It's just coffee. I can drink it later," but after looking at Tsuzuki whose puppy-dog eyes were being used, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Don't got to be such a baby about it," Hisoka said, the cup of coffee being pushed back into his hands.

Hisoka looked at it suspiciously for a second, then shrugged, and gulped it down. Tsuzuki watched him closely, and saw how his cheeks reddened a bit, and a confused look crossed his face.

"Y-you know what? I think I'm going to go back to sleep," Hisoka made his way back to the bed, and Tsuzuki watched him worriedly. He leaned over Hisoka after the boy had lain down, and the boy looped his arm around Tsuzuki's neck, pulling him down, and kissing full on the mouth, and then fell asleep.

Tsuzuki just stood there, leaning over Hisoka in surprise. Through there whole relationship, Hisoka had never really initiated a kiss, especially as he did just now. Maybe he shouldn't have put that-that _stuff_ in his drink.

Tsuzuki decided he was going to have a talk with Watari, and started off to the scientists' room.

When Tsuzuki got to the room, he was about to knock on the door, but stopped suddenly, confused. He put his ear to the door, and his eyes opened wide and he started blushing furiously.

He backed away, he would talk to Watari later.

He went out and started walking down the street, thinking. Those two were pretty fast on consummating their love for each other, that was for damn sure.

Tsuzuki started back towards the hotel, still thinking. He and Hisoka hadn't gotten **that** far, and they had been together for months now. But it wasn't like he was about to force the boy, not until Hisoka was ready, however long that might be.

Tsuzuki walked back into the hotel, and saw Wakaba, who waved at him. He smiled at her distractedly, and she came over, looking worried.

"Is everything alright Tsu-Chan?" Tsuzuki looked at her, giving her the biggest smile he could, but it just wasn't there. Instead of trying to talk, he nodded, and walked off, thinking deeply about what to do about his lover.

Wakaba watched him leave with a quizzical expression, turning around when Terazuma came up behind her.

"What?" He grumped, but Wakaba shook her head, looking back the way Tsuzuki left.

"Something's wrong with Tsuzuki." She stated.

"You've just realized that? Quit worrying about him." Wakaba huffed, and gave Terazuma an angry look, who visibly cringed. "There's probably nothing you can do about it anyway." Terazuma tacked on at the end, putting his hands in his pockets, and walking away, knowing that if he'd stay any longer he'd end up seriously making the girl mad.

It was vacation, if Tsuzuki was sad, oh well. Terazuma wanted to _enjoy _himself for once. He didn't want to be dragged into something to help someone he loathed.

"But still..." She trailed off quietly with a sad look on her face. Wakaba turned around, and ran after Terazuma, thinking through the situations the two lovers might have been in to make Tsuzuki look so sad. She was going to try everything she could to make things better.

* * *

**It's been a while since I wrote anything for Yami no Matsuei. For that, I apologize. I've got a bit of an explanation as to why up on my pro if you want to check that out. It's pretty much random babble though, and I probably repeated myself a billion times.**

**I want to apologize ahead of time if any of the characters seem OOC, unless they're supposed to be. I'm going to try to put myself wholly into writing and finishing my fanfics while listening to the All-American Rejects, Green Day, and Three Days Grace.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You're all another reason why I wanted to finish up on all this, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting!**


End file.
